


The Times Changed Faster Than He Realized

by Izzydragoness



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Break Up, Comfort, Confused William, Darcy Is alive, Depressed Julia, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone thinks that william is dead, F/M, Future George is really agressive, Gen, Good Guy Darcy, Hurt, Julia is blaming everything on herself, Modern Julia has a really fluffy dog, Murdoch Effect theme, Near Death Experiences, Time Travel, WIlliam time travels to the modern day, William learns what short shorts are, headcannon, train crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzydragoness/pseuds/Izzydragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Julia decided to tell William It was time to move on, and left him there to drink himself into his own death. Instead he escapes to Boston on a train, hoping to get away from it all. Except the train derails and William finds himself very much alive in a hospital. The difference? It's 2013 and there seems to be a modern version of everyone- Including Julia, and she just happens to be a little suspicious about where this William might have come from. The one problem is, at the end of it all William isn't quite sure what he has that he can return to back in the 19th century, If he can even get back that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go now. This started as a fic I was writing a long time ago, but I think It might be time for a reboot. Updates as often as once a week to once a day. I would love it if you would leave a comment, but that's up to you! Happy reading!

He had first questioned his mind when he saw her as he was falling into an inevitable death when he decided it was better to save Julia from the noose in exchange for his life. He remembered closing his eyes, ready to accept his death. Instead he fell into that dream, and he saw her. She was chained to something that he couldn't quite see in the fading light of his dream, bound tightly by her arms and neck, not moving the slightest bit. He remembered looking up at her, gazing at her bright blonde hair and the tight black feathery dress that exposed her chest and arms, only high enough to wrap around her breasts. He remembered how the length of her dress snaked across the floor like the outstretched wing of a crow, but far more breathtaking than to be described as that of a crow's wing. Her long blonde hair seemed to wisp around despite the empty void as if there was a storm brewing in the distance. He just stared, unable to look away at what was before him.

She opened her eyes and two vivid blue sapphires were gazing at him blankly, no true emotion shown on her face. She took a step forward and the chains creaked with the sound of a sinking ship being ripped apart as it collapsed into the water to it's final resting place, suddenly rusting in front of his own eyes. She tilted her head and gazed at the chain on her right arm and clenched her fist before taking another step, creating another sickening noise of shattering all around the void. William still stared, as she walked closer and closer to him, looking deep into her ocean blue eyes as if hypnotized by her very presence.

She looked down at him kneeling below her, fixed on his every feature and existence. He remembered reaching out to touch her, grabbing her chained wrist and watched as the chains shattered into a flock of crows that took wing and fled in every direction, as if trying to get away from her. She smiled and oppened her mouth to speak.

  
_Wake up, William._

_  
_Her voice melted into him as the dream faded and he found himself awake once more.

* * *

He did his best to disregard the vision in the following weeks after he saved Julia, but he could never truly put it to the back of his mind, it would always come back to him and he would remember her eyes and her long blonde hair, and find himself unable to think straight for the rest of the day.

"Thank you once again for proving Julia innocent, detective Murdoch, while we may not be on any suitable standards with one another, I cannot thank you enough. You have done the impossible in my eyes." William jolted his head upright and looked up at Darcy, who was standing on the opposite side of William's desk, hands tightly glued to his sides. "Ah- yes. It was the only thing that I was capable of doing. She was innocent and our diligence pulled through even in the last moments." He said urgently, quickly rising from his chair awkwardly and attempting to force the dream to the back of his mind once more. He could never quite understand how Darcy Garland had survived the shooting, but he was lucky enough to get shot right below the organs and not through them, no doubt. William stared awkwardly at him before Darcy nodded and started to turn around. "I will be on my way then, Detective." He announced calmly, and without even waiting for a response he left the office and walked out of the constabulary, a dark walking cane in hand supporting him ever so slightly as he disappeared through the doors and went off on his way. William sat back down with a sigh and went back to pondering his odd dream once more, unable to take it off of his mind. He furrowed his brow, slumping slightly in his seat as he let his mind wander. He knew that many people who experienced near death situations would often see strange things before being saved or just being lucky enough to live.

People would often witness the best moments of their life, or watch their entire life flash before their eyes. But this was nothing like any of those things to him, even though she had appeared in his near death moments, it was almost like it was not her at all. It was like the vision was a message to him, or a warning of some sort. "It just makes no sense no matter how I look at it..." He mumbled, the image of her black feathery dress entering his mind once more.

  
"William?" The voice shot him back into reality and he looked up from his desk to find none other than Julia standing by his door. "Julia. it's good to see you, how are you?" He said, grinning as he stood up and walked around his desk over to her. "I missed you more than I should have you know." He added, placing a subtle kiss on her cheek. "As did I William." She chirped.

 

Ironically, that was the first time he had lied to her probably ever. He had been seeing her and her black feather dress every five minutes and she just didn't seem to want to leave his head alone.


	2. The Black Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia goes to work as usual, the coffee tastes watery as usual, George decides to be a whiny jerk like every other day. Except she dreams for once. She dreams that she Is wearing a black feathery dress and meets a very strange man.

The dream was far more than strange, she could not explain it in any way other than it being a strange creation of her mind. She was chained tightly by her hands and neck, a strange man gazing at her. Her long black dress felt tight and cut off her circulation, it hurt. (wip)


End file.
